Are you Serious?
by xXxStitchFacexXx
Summary: What happens when your at your graduation, your asked to read off the Military branches and the graduating seniors, and you see your true loves name enrolled to the army? And now you only have summer to be together, before he's diploid? KevEdd Rated M, for later Chapters Yaoi (Don't like?Don't read- -) Please post reviews, all that good stuff! Also tell me how you want the story


Double Dee sat quietly, bouncing his knee impatiently. He waited of his graduating class to sit down. His ears perked up to hear the Princapal come on to the screen. He smiiled at the parents to the crowad, and the graduating students of Peach Creek HighSchool. "Good Morning, Everyone. I'm glad all of you could come out today. I'm Frank Barlow, Principal here at Peach Creek High. And I'm happy to give you our graduating class of 2013! Lets clap for our graduating Seniors!" Double Dee's heart picked up the pace as he heard people clapping and cheering. He looked to the crowad, where the parents and family members stood clapping, some of them sitting.

He searched for his. But did not catch them. He felt disappointment in his heart. He now searched the crowd of Seniors, looking for a certain person. He smiled as he saw a gorgeous Redhead catch his eyes. And gave him a thumbs up, with a breath taking crooked smile. As the crowd stopped clapping, Double Dee turned back in his seat facing the Principal. "Now, before we hand out the deplomas. A few words from our Validictorian...Eddward Marion Vinncent." Double Dee took a deep breath, and stood up. He slowly, but also quickly walked over to the podium. He looked to the crowd, and smiled. Then to the Seniors. His eyes staying on his friends, and his crush. The one with green eyes, that made his whole being turn into mush. "Thank you ..."He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath threw his nose. He opened them, and smiled a cute gapped tooth smile. Which Kevin, his childhood and present crush, would call "Adorkable".

He kept his eyes on Kevin, his heart beating faster and faster with each passing second. "The past four years, has been quite a journey for our graduating class...I'm glad that I could share it with all of you. You all, in front of me, are bright young people, and I hope one day, you all will help me to change the world." He smiled brightly. He was doing good. "Now before I hand the speech back over to our principal, I was requested to read off the Military Branched Participants that will be departed off to their branch, after the summer." He was tapped on the shoulder. , the Assistant Principal, handed him a stapled page. "Thank you. Now, for those in the crowd of Seniors, who are about to go off and fight for your country, Thank you." He fixed his gown before looking to the page. " Please stand as I call off your name. In the Air Force Company: Stacey Brown. Treven Brown. Derek Barlow. Christopher Clause. Matthew Cluae." He looked to the standing Seniors and smiled. He nodded, notifying them that they may be seated. "In the Marine Company: Jack Iannone. Dillion Hemphries. Matthew Killburn. Trevor Launce. Zachary Martin." They quickly took their seats. "In the Army Company: Alex Albaugh. Alexandria Americo. Braddley Baring. Kevin..." Double Dee's face slowly lost his smile. He read the name over and over again. He looked to the redhead, who avoided his gaze, starring into the blinding light that hung above them.

"I'm sorry..." He cleared his throat. "Kev...Kevin...Barr." He watched as the redhead stood, and his buddies shouting and whooping beside him. He smiled rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Double Dee felt tears well in his eyes. He shook his head, snapping himself out of the trance of sorrow, that cascaded over him quickly and quietly, like the sneaky presence of Death. "...Micheal Davis. Felicha Fransico. Geroge Iannone. Crystal Jinkens." He nodded, not very happily this time. They sat, and quietly whispered to their friends. "Now to read off the Navy Base. Jeffery Jacobs. Elizebeth Johnson. Rachel Moner. Carrie White." He folded the list back up. "These fine Men, and Women are going to be diploid to take roll of fighting for this great nation. Let's give them a round of applause." He took the list with him. He walked to his seat, his eyes a drift. Not paying attention. Too busy, figuring out how not to cry in front of hundreds of people. He took a deep breath, and sat in his seat. 'Calm yourself, Eddward. You will be fine. It's just a Crush. Nothing more.', he calmly cooed to himself. went threw his speech and handed it over to the Blonde Assistant Principal. She called the students off one by one. Double Dee wasn't really paying attention. His ears, however, perked when he heard the name of the one, he pained for. "Kevin David Barr." Kevin stood, and walked with swagger in his step. On to the stage, and shook hands with the Principal as his ticket to freedom was handed to him. His buddies off of the teams he played for at Peach Creek, stood and cheered for him like he had just won the world championship. He walked down the stairs of the stage, throwing his fist into the air, like Judd Nelson who played John Bender from the breakfast club. He smiled as he heard the song at the ending play through his head. He sat in silence starring off into space. He finally was drawn into reality when a boy named Rave nudged him in the arm. He turned to face the faded purple headed boy. "What?" He whispered. People around him stiffed a giggle and snicker. He heard the Principal call his name. "Oh!" He stood up, and rushed to get his diploma.

"Thank you , Mr. Barlow." He walked down the steps and sunk low in his seat. He wished he was wearing his beanie so he could pull it over his deep redden face. Rave looked to him, smiling. Double Dee returned the smile, and sat up in his seat. Realizing that sitting low in the seat, would show disrespect. He sat up straight. As announced the last Students name, he had tears in his eyes. He smiled, "Please place your tassels to the left." Students moved in sync. "Well, this is the end of our ceremony. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce you to the Graduating Class of 2013's Peach Creek High!" Student's stood up in a wave. Jumping and shouting. Hold Onto the Memories by Corey Tynan started to play, at Double Dee's request. Students threw their hats in the air. To symbolize they were done with High School, and ready to move onto the real world.  
-

It's 7:00PM, and Double Dee was invited to Rave's boyfriends, Nat, Graduation Party. Double Dee sat in his car for the longest. Just listening to music, not wanting to get out. And face the new cold hard world, of a 'Jock' party. Double Dee stepped out of the car. No one noticed him. He got quite a few stares, and heard a few girls giggling about "The hot Emo dude." He frowned to be called emo. But then smiled. Feeling happy, someone thought of him as hot. Double Dee walked into the three story house wearing Dark blue skinny Jeans, with black converse.

He was wearing a Black Veil Brides shirt, He didn't have his beanie on. His Hair was cut just the right way, his raven black hair flipped the right way, with blonde dye streaks all over his head. It's funny though. He had never dyed his hair, in his entire life...it was natural. His dark blue eyes were complemented with long black lashes, and the bottom row looked like he was wearing the smallest hint of eyeliner. No one knew this about Edd, but he had his lip pierced on a Double Dare. He was in the Seventh grade. He was young. And he knew how to cover up the hole with makeup. But today he held a black lip ring in the place of the hole, and was going to wear it proud. He walked into the house, looking immediately for Rave. He found him by the speakers looking through Three Days Grace Albums.

He looked over at the Album. "Try Pain." Rave swirled around, he looked at the stranger. "Double Dee? Whoa. What happened to you?" Edd shrugged. "I didn't feel like dressing up like a ...a..." "Dork?" Double Dee turned around to see where the questioning tone was coming from, to come face to face with a fiery redhead, with forest green eyes. Double Dee began to tremble at the sight of the male, who could easily be a model. His fit toned skin, his beautiful structure bone. His squared jaw. Double Dee wasn't Double Dee tonight. He was a whole new being. "Salutations Kevin. How are you this evening?" He still acted innocent to the bone. Which he was. Double Dee noticed how Kevin could only stare. Then looking to his face, blushing several shades. Kevin chugged his beer that was in his hand, and took one more look at Edd. "Fuck...I need another beer." He turned on his heels, and hurried through the crowd. Double Dee needed one as well. He would never actually drink a alcoholic drink. But after the feeling of Kevin being enrolled into the Army. Set a wave of Nausea, and he thought maybe a beer or any type of drink with liquor in it, would wash away that horrid taste. Double Dee stumbled through the house trying to find the room with the alcohol. He finally reached the kitchen where he caught sight of Kevin and a boy by the name of Braddley, who was being recruited into the Army as well. That word. He hated that word as it buzzed through his mind on and off.

He walked straight up to the two. Braddley was pouring Kevin another shot, but before Kevin could douse it...Edd stole the shot glass. He starred at the liquor for a moment, before letting the liquid slide down his throat. It tasted bitter, and was warm running down the back of his throat. It made his roll of Nausea, settle into a calm state. "That was horrid,...but it took the pressure off." He quietly said to himself. Kevin starred at the empty shot glass. "That was mine, ... and what do you mean that took some pressure off?" Double Dee shook his head picking up the bottle of Vodka. "Nothing...nothing that concerns..." He poured another shot, and took it quickly, ignoring the bitter taste, "you...Actually that's a lie." He smiled pouring another shot, looking at the clear deadly liquid. He starred into forest green eyes, with his ocean blue. "It does concern you." He duzzled the hot liquor, that burned in his throat, like a white hot piping iron. "That was pleasant." He smiled as he began to loosen. He poured another shot, breathing out a sigh. Kevin starred at him, with amazement. He couldn't understand why he was taking shots. He stole the liquor before the Nerd could press the cool glass to his lips, letting the taste of death reach his hot red lips.

"What do you mean it does concern me?" Double Dee kept his eyes on the shot glass. He finally looked into the eyes, that seemed to keep his in a trance. "Nothing. Never mind...may I have my drink back?" Double Dee reached for the shot, but watched as Kevin duzzled it. "Technically it was mine." He smiled at Double Dee. Edd just narrowed his eyes, grabbed a beer, and exited the kitchen. Kevin starred after the dork, not watching the back of his head, but his ass. Kevin blushed as he realized this. Nat, a teal headed boy, walked over to grab a beer for him and his boyfriend. Kevin tugged on his shirt to get his attention, as Nat reached for a Budweiser, for himself, and a Lime-a-Rita, for Rave. Nat looked at Kevin, who was several shades dark. "What's up, Kev?" Kevin shook his head, trying to shake out the thought of Double Dee's ass. "Dude, I think I'm drunk." Nat laughed leaning against the counter, popping open the beers. "Okay?" He nodded slowly, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kevin blushed. Edd's ass, and other things popping into his head.

" I just starred at Double Dee's ass, and now I can't get...'Him' out of my head!" Nat looked at Kevin wide eyed. He had a complete poker face, but not for very long. A devil's grin spreaded across his face. He started to laugh. Kevin found none of this funny. More long Confusing. He starred at Nat with narrowed eyes. "What?! What's so funny?" Nat stopped his snickering, looking at Kevin with a serious face, with a slight smile. "Kev? You want the Double D. Pfft." Nat started laughing again. Kevin had various images pop into his head. Edd laying under him, panting, and moaning for him. Kevin blushed harder. "I'm NOT Gay!" He did a harsh whisper. Nat shook his head. He patted Kevin on the back. "I didn't say you were gay...there are such people who like both girls and boys called Bisexuals. It's fine." Kevin shook his head. Nat disappeared to find his boyfriend, while Kevin searched for the nerd. He found him being straddled by a blue haired girl, who was wearing way too much eye makeup. She pulled on his collar, and he looked at her with bored eyes. "Your drunk D." She giggled. Double Dee shrugged taking another swig of his beer. She leaned into him, her lips almost touching his. Him not even caring. Kevin was pissed. He walked over to Double Dee, and pulled the blue headed skank off of him, grabbing her by her hair. She fell back cussing and clawing at him. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She stood up and looked at Kevin in the eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Kevin looked at her dark eyes, with hatred held within his. "DON'T. TOUCH. MY. DORK!" His voice came out in a whisper, but anybody who was near could hear the death that was held in the soft whisper. Marie Kanker. She and her Sisters had been chasing after the Ed's since Elementary School. The other two, got there Ed's, except Marie. Double Dee would never stoop to her dating level. Marie looked at him with amusement lingering in her eyes and smile, that crept up to her chapped lips.

"Your dork? What are you two? Dating?" Marie laughed, holding her stomach, and watched as Kevin got red, and did not laugh. She immediately stopped. Confusion knitted her brows together. "Are you?" Double Dee just continued on his beer, not paying attention, but secretly listening. Kevin got in her face. "Maybe. Maybe not." Double Dee chocked on his beer. Coughing. A girl next to him, looked over and started to pat his back. "Double Dude, are you okay?" Double Dee looked over to the girl. She was blonde. She had brown eyes, high cheek bones, and a slender, and perfect body. "Yes Nazz, I'm perfectly fine." He cleared his throat. Wiping the liquid, that managed to escape his mouth, on his pants. Kevin narrowed his eyes even more, he looked Chinese. "Even if we aren't...I'm sure the dork, DOESN'T want you hanging all over him!" Kevin stood back and crossed his arms. Marie just stood there, lips pursed. She leaned in and allowed her pointer finger to bend and extend, telling him to come closer. Kevin hesitated, but knowing she was trying to tell him something, leaned his ear towards her. She whispered into his ear, her breath moist, making his stomach churn. 'Gross. Kanker breath.' he thought, with a disgusted look on his face. "You like him...I can tell." He pulled back quickly. Starring at her with a shocked expression. "No I don't!" She smiled, bringing his ear back to her, allowing her to whisper into his ear once more. "Kevin, chill. I'm about to tell you something, that only a few know..." Kevin's eyebrows rose, as she whispered classified information into his ear. His eyes filled with surprise, but with excitement as well. He pulled back. A smile lingering on Maries lips. She patted his back, for support.

"Good Luck man." She walked towards Nazz, who blushed at the sight of the Blue haired girl. Marie held out her hand. "Come on Babe, time to go." Nazz took her hand and caught a 'What the fuqk' look from Kevin. Nazz just smiled, and blushed as her girlfriend pulled her away, and out the door. Double Dee watched, and just shrugged. He stood up, and walked over to Kevin. He tapped on his shoulder. Kevin looked into the dork's blue eyes. Double Dee's words slurred a little. As he guzzled the rest of his beer, he stumbled a little. "Thank you, Kevin. You helped me, a lot." He smiled his gap tooth smile. Kevin's chest tightened. He watched how Edd's lips were shiny, probably covered in saliva. He was curious as to what Edd's lips tasted like, they looked like he never went any where without a cherry lollipop in his mouth. Kevin kept his stare on Edd's lips, heart racing with each passing second. Double Dee ran a hand through his hair, and then flipped it to the side. He bit his lip where the lip ring was, he played with the ring, that encircled his lower lip, on the right. Double Dee cleared his throat. He shuffled his feet, he clamped a hand over his wrist, and held it to his side.

"Well, I believe my evening is over,...so please enjoy yours, Kevin. And have a good,...summer." Double Dee felt his eyes water. He slowly brushed by Kevin. Kevin was frozen to the spot, still thinking about Edd's lips, and how good they would feel against his. When he was pulled out of the trance, he noticed the nerd was not in front of him. Kevin looked around, and found that Double Dee was making his way through the crowd, trying to escape the party...or worse, him. Kevin went after him, wanting to know the feeling. Double Dee was already out the door standing by his car, leaning against it. Dialing a number on his cell. Kevin ran towards Double Dee's car. Double Dee was talking to a person on the phone, asking for a cab. "Dork! Wait up!" Double Dee looked over to the call of his name, and saw kevin. He gave him a half wave. Double Dee turned back around nodding.

"Yes, Thank you so much." Double Dee turned to face Kevin, taking a shaky breath. "Hello Kevin. May I help you." Kevin wasted no time, he pushed Double Dee to the car. Double Dee watched with wide eyes, anticipating a physical assult. "Open Your eyes dork." Double Dee compelled. He saw as Kevin watch him with a soft expression. Double Dee's heart ached. 'If he wasn't going to hit me, what is he going to do?' Double Dee's mind raced with ideas. Each one he liked better and better. Kevin saw as Double Dee's face blushed, he leaned closer. "Kevin,...what are you-" Kevin put a hand over Double Dee's mouth. "Just shut up, Double D." 'He called me Double Dee!' Edd's mind rushed with a dizzy happiness. Kevin moved the hand that was over Double Dee's mouth, and cupped the Dork's cheek. Double Dee looked into Kevin's eyes, with curiosity. "Kevin..." Kevin smirked. He pressed against Double Dee, who squirmed with the small pressure that was being pressed against.

"Dork, didn't I tell you to shut up." Double Dee felt warm, and quickly nodded. Kevin leaned forward. His lips inches away from Edds. Double Dee drew in a breath, and squeezed his eyes shut, tight. Kevin watched, and snickered. After a minute or two, Double Dee didn't feel lips on his. He was happy, and also disappointed. He opened his eyes to see that Kevin was still where he was. 'It's now or never, Kev. Just give it a test run!', he thought, trying to pep talk himself. Kevin watched the ocean blue eyes question him. Kevin leaned in, placing his lips against the smaller males, allowing his eyes to close, as he kissed him. He kissed gently, feeling the nerd's lips be non responsive. He worked at the other's lips for a while, loving every second. Double Dee made a noise in the back of his throat. He expected Kevin to kiss him the first time, but he didn't so this took him by surprise. Double Dee just stood there as the bigger male moved his lips back and forth against his own, feeling wonderful. Double Dee then started to move past the awkwardness, and started to move his lips as well. Kevin felt the nerd move his lips, he opened his eyes to see that the dorks eyes were closed, and there was a slight blush across his face. Kevin's arm slipped around Double Dee's waist, pulling him closer. Double Dee's hand flew to Kevin's chest, grabbing at his white t-shirt that fit his body perfectly, which did not go un-noticed by Edd. Kevin parted his lips to allow his tongue to run across Double Dee's lower lip, requesting entrance, making the smaller male let out a strangled moan. Double Dee gasped, allowing Kevin's tongue to envelop into the Dorks mouth. Kevin ran his tongue over Double Dee's gap, then over the roof of his mouth, earning a shiver from the dork. Kevin pulled back and looked to the small male. Panting softly, their mouths connected by a line of saliva they had shared. Kevin leaned in for another kiss, just as their lips were going to converge, the sound of a car horn disrupted them.

He looked to a small cab, who rolled down the windows. A African American woman leaned out the window, "Yeah, I got a call for a cab for a Eddward Vincent." Double Dee pushed Kevin off of himself, and walked over to the cab. Kevin watched as Double Dee was talking to the driver. Double Dee nodded and went back over to Kevin. Double Dee cleared his throat. "I believe this is where are parting is met. If I should not see you in the Summer, Godspeed." Double Dee turned off and started to walk towards the cab, but Kevin reached for his wrist, and sent him sailing into the redheads chest. Double Dee looked up at the Red head, with perplexed eyes. Kevin smiled looking down at 'his' dork. "Who said I was ready to say goodnight dork?" Double Dee swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Double Dee fixed his stature. Pulling away from the redheads chest. He starred at the other, full of astonishment.

"Meters running Kid!" Double Dee opened his car door, grabbed his belongings, put his coat on, and locked his car before turning towards the cab. He walked to the cab door, opened it up, and turned back towards Kevin who stood there, hands now shoved into his pockets. Double Dee raised an eyebrow. "Coming?" Kevin tilted his head to the side, showing that he was confused. Double Dee snickered, "I thought you said you weren't ready to say goodnight?" Kevin smiled an ran to his truck, grabbed his stuff, and ran back to the cab. Double Dee shifted over, making room for Kevin. He didn't scoot over to the window, just sat in the middle. Kevin climbed in and closed the door, feeling a male, right next to him. He looked over to Double Dee who was sitting extremely close, so close, you could smell him. He smelled like Flowers, Honey, and Lemons. It was nice. Kevin settled into the seat, and put his arm on the seat behind them. Double Dee paid no mind to it. He was texting away on his phone. Double Dee finally put his phone in his coat, and laid his head on the back of the seat, feeling a support, he looked to see Kevin's arm. He stiffened, but then relaxed. Without skipping a beat, Double Dee cuddled into Kevin's side. It was Kevin's turn to stiffen. Double Dee sighed, and felt Kevin's arm come around his frail body. The ended up in the Cul-ta-sac 20 minutes later. Kevin stepped out of the cab, and handed the cab driver a 50. Double Dee staggered as he got out of the yellow transportation. He closed the door, and leaned against it until Kevin was done paying. He slowly shook his head, Kevin smiled and said his thank you's.

Double Dee pushed off of the cab, and stood in place. The cab sped away, leaving two intoxicated boys in the middle of the street. Kevin starred at Double Dee in the moonlight. Double Dee's pale skin, looked so creamily delicious in the lighting. Double Dee caught Kevin starring and smiled. Double Dee stumbled his way over to Kevin, and pulled at his hand. Kevin gave a confused look, as a slight blush was brushed with his freckles that was like a light dust across his face. Kevin followed the tugging Dork, and they walked up the walk of Double Dee house. Double Dee pushed a key through the lock of his front door and opened it. He pushed his shoes off at the door, and commanded for Kevin to enter the house. Kevin slowly entered the unknown territory. He pushed his shoes off as well, as being snapped at by Edd. He slipped his Jordan's off, and placed them next to Edd's converse.

He shut the door, and as he locked the top bolt, he was shoved against the wood. Having a pair of smaller and much softer lips form to his. The kiss was only 3 seconds or so, but was full of electricity. Kevin's eyes managed to close as the kiss happened, and opened when he felt coldness on his bare lips. His green eyes met glazed blue. "What was that for?" Kevin's voice was husky, more of seduction, that for lust. Edd pushed his small, Drunk, frail frame against Kevin's'. "You said you weren't ready to say goodnight." Edd smiled mischievously.

Edd tugged on Kevin's hand, pulling him towards the stairs leading to his room.

* * *

**(A/N: **This is now my first Yaoi, the first yaoi I started off doing, I turned that into ...well, go read my other story. And if you guys want something to happen, you guys should tell me, so I can take it in, and move it around in my story! Sorry if you didn't like -_- I'll try better next time! Gomen'**)**


End file.
